ĐэΛđ θҒ τĦэ ŊιğĦτ
by Maplestrike
Summary: In DarkClan, there is only one known way of discipline. Breaking the warrior code will earn any cat a death penalty. Countless generations have lived and died by these rules, but how much longer will it be before the legacy of DarkClan comes tumbling down?
1. Prologue: The Legacy of DarkClan

DarkClan always was a mystery. Of all the clans, they were the most enigmatic. No cats except DarkClan themselves knew anything about how their clan worked. No one had any idea how their kits were raised, how their apprentices were trained, or how they chose their deputies and medicine cats.

All the clans had their own variation of the warrior code. Each clan made it a part of apprentice training to learn the other clan's warrior codes. All of them, that is, except DarkClan. They certainly learned the other warrior codes, but they kept their own variation a strict secret. When gatherings were held, the DarkClan leader was only ever accompanied by the deputy and medicine cat.

For seasons, the other clans had wondered about why DarkClan were so secretive, so unwilling to talk to any other clan. Moons passed, and eventually DarkClan stopped coming to gatherings. They stopped patrolling their borders, and their medicine cat stopped going to the Moonpool.

One day, the other clans sent a patrol into DarkClan territory to find out once and for all what was going on. The whole territory was completely deserted. The freshest scents were from moons ago. But when the patrol ventured into the camp, they found a group of cats gathered in the warriors den, snarling but afraid.

In truth, DarkClan had left the forest one moonless night, and never came back. But not all of them left. Only Coldstar, the deputy, the strongest warriors, the queens and their mates left. The rest of the cats, along with the medicine cat, stayed behind.

DarkClan had left the weaklings behind, the younger warriors and elders, the apprentices and the kits. The medicine cat, Nightshade, delivered a chilling message to the clans, directly from the leader himself.

"DarkClan have grown tired of the weak ways of the forest. For moons, we have scouted beyond our territory, trying to find our new home. And when we found it, we left.

"DarkClan has taken only the strongest. The strongest warriors, Redclaw our deputy, and the queens. The queens will breed a new generation of DarkClan warriors. Warriors who are born to kill!"

DarkClan's leader, Coldstar, was probably the only cat the other clans would easily recognize. He had a stark white pelt, so short his skin was almost visible through it. The other clans would tell their kits nursery stories about him eating naughty kits who broke the warrior code. What the other clans didn't know is that they had touched so close to the truth.

DarkClan have been away from the forest for many seasons now. They have a new leader, Scorchstar, who may be even more brutal than Coldstar ever was.

Then one day, a cat was born into DarkClan. A cat who had the compassion that every other cat in DarkClan lacked.

This is her story. The tale of her struggle to act as ruthless as her clan, when she knew their ways were wrong.


	2. Allegiances: DarkClan

_**DarkClan allegiances: **_

**Leader: Scorchstar **Big white tom with a black scorch mark on his flank

**Deputy: Duskclaw **Small white tom with long, black claws and amber eyes

**Medicine cat: Eaglewing **Brown tom with short thick fur and green eyes

**Warriors (in order of strength):**

**Stormfang **Dark gray tom with amber eyes and a long tail (Apprentice Flintpaw)  
**Gorsetuft **Tom with pale gray fur and dark blue eyes (Apprentice Hollypaw)  
**Shadefoot **A dappled gray and black tom with green eyes  
**Maplestrike **Lithe golden she cat with green eyes; deceptively weak looking (Apprentice Sootpaw)  
**Blackfire **Black tom with ginger dusting his pelt  
**Smokenose **Gray she cat with a black nose and amber eyes  
**Talondust **Pale gray white tom with white patches  
**Archsnow **Small white tom with long claws  
**Nightberry **Dark ginger she cat with long whiskers and pale blue eyes  
**Shellstripe **Gray she cat with darker specks  
**Brambletail **Tortoiseshell tom with wide amber eyes  
**Yellowclaw **Pale ginger she cat with green eyes  
**Coppertooth **Small ginger tom with long teeth  
**Speckleleaf **Little tabby she cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentices **(cats who are four moons or more, in training to be warriors)

**Flintpaw **Gray flint-coloured tom with strong, wide shoulders  
**Sootpaw **Black tom with short, thick fur and blue eyes  
**Hollypaw **Dark gray coloured she cat with fierce amber eyes

**Queens **(She cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Wildflower **Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes, mother to **Echokit, Blizzardkit and Loudkit  
****Emberleaf **Ginger she cat with green eyes, mother to **Dustkit **and **Thornkit**

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering, the names aren't supposed to sound quite normal. **

**Thank you for the reviews from **Hollyleaf1243, AquaxSapphirine **and **Echo of a Stormy Night**, especially so soon after I posted the prologue!**

**The story is only just beginning... **


	3. 1: Echokit and Stormfang

Wildflower's litter was born on the night of the new moon, the luckiest night a litter could be born on. If a DarkClan cat was born at the new moon, it meant they would be one of the best warriors when they grew up. Scorchstar had been born on the night of the new moon, and Duskclaw the deputy had been born then too. Blizzardkit, Echokit and Loudkit were definitely a very lively litter, play-fighting before they were one moon old. They were also the most intelligent kits DarkClan had seen in a long time. They had learned the DarkClan warrior code by the time they were three moons old, and every day they would sit and recite it, one by one.

"Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to the warrior code for the prey."

"A kit must start its apprentice training at four moons old."

"Newly appointed warriors must prove their loyalty to DarkClan and the warrior code before they can be true warriors."

"A cat cannot be ranked as the strongest warrior unless they have mentored three apprentice and performed at least one execution."

"When the previous deputy becomes leader, dies or retires, the highest ranking warrior will become the new deputy."

"DarkClan will gather every full moon by the Dark River."

"Borders must be marked and checked daily. All trespassers must be trialled and executed."

"Every queen must teach their kits the basics of warrior training before they become an apprentice."

"The word of the clan leader is the warrior code."

"An honourable and loyal warrior will always support their leader and deputy."

"A warrior rejects the soft lives of loners, rouges and kittypets."

"If a cat breaks any rule of the warrior code, they must face a trial and execution for their crimes."

Blizzardkit was the fighter of the three, with broad shoulders bigger than some of the apprentices, and longer claws than his mother. Loudkit was the hunter, having mastered the hunter's crouch at just two moons. Echokit was much quieter than her brothers. Cats seemed to notice the two toms first, then spot Echokit lurking in a corner. She was the most intelligent by far, critically analysing her two brothers whenever she had the chance.

"Echokit, what are you doing? Hurry up eating and come and play!" Loudkit's boisterous mew sounded from across the camp. Echokit turned around. Loudkit was chasing Emberleaf's kits, Dustkit and Thornkit. Blizzardkit was hiding in the nettle patch, waiting for the kits to run past. Sighing, Echokit turned back to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a plump mouse. Settling down by the fallen trunk, she began to eat her prey, watching in amusement as Blizzardkit jumped out right in front of Dustkit, who yowled with surprise and went running back to Emberleaf. Licking one paw and drawing it over her whiskers, she was just about to join in the game when her father came trotting into camp.

"Stormfang!" she yowled, running towards her father. Stormfang stopped, and looked around for a moment until he noticed his daughter standing at his paws. He sighed.

"I'm busy, Echokit. We found a loner on the border, and Scorchstar will need me for the trial," he said, twitching his ear. Echokit rolled her eyes inwardly.

"But I want to play with you," she moaned. Stormfang growled.

"Echokit, this is a very important matter, and Scorchstar will need me." Then his expression changed.

"You can come and watch the trial then, as long as you're quiet. After all, you'll be the one making the decisions one day." He pointed to the fallen trunk with his tail.

"Wait there for me. I'll take you to the Dark River once I've reported to Scorchstar." Stormfang turned around and headed toward the bramble tunnel that went to the leader's den. Echokit went and sat on the tree trunk, filled with apprehension. She wanted to know what happened at a trial, even though her instincts told her that it wasn't anything good. All she knew is the next full moon after a trial, the clan would come back from the gathering with blood on their paws. Looking over at Loudkit and Blizzardkit, who were now showing Thornkit and Dustkit how to play-fight, she thought she had better not mention to her brothers that she was going to a trial. She wanted this to be something for her and Stormfang to share, especially as he was always taking them out for hunting practise, even though they were still kits. Instead, she decided to tell Wildflower. She called to her mother, who was soaking up the sun by the nettle patch. She opened one eye, then heaved herself to her feet and padded over to Echokit.

"Yes, Echokit? What is it?" asked Wildflower sleepily.

"Stormfang is taking me to watch a trial," she said, trying not to let her apprehension show. Wildflower's eyes softened.

"It's always strange to watch your first trial," she murmured sympathetically. "Every cat has to learn though, sooner or later." She saw Echokit staring over at Blizzardkit and Loudkit. Before the little kit could speak, Wildflower spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't tell those two," she said with a hint of amusement. "They'll get to see one soon enough. Go on now, there's Stormfang." And she ushered her kit over to Stormfang.

"Are you ready to see your first trial of DarkClan?" asked Stormfang. Echokit nodded.

"Okay then, let's go."


	4. 2: The trial

Echokit followed her father around a curve in the river and up a slope to the trial arena. On the highest ground stood Scorchstar, Duskclaw by his side. A little lower down stood Gorsetuft, Shadefoot, Maplestrike, Blackfire, Smokenose, Archsnow, Shellstripe and Nightberry. Also there was Flintpaw, Stormfang's apprentice. On the lowest ground, stood right on the bank of the river was a ragged ginger tom, who was hissing and snarling at Coppertooth and Brambletail. The two warriors were fighting the loner into submission, and a well-aimed front paw blow from Coppertooth sent the ginger tom reeling. He staggered sideways, perilously close to the river. Quick as a flash, Stormfang leapt for the tom and shoved him away from the water's edge.

"Be more careful," snarled Stormfang at the two warriors. Although Coppertooth and Brambletail were strong, they had brains the size of acorns.

"Sorry, Stormfang," mumbled Brambletail. Stormfang growled.

"Just make sure he doesn't fall in again," he said. Suddenly he looked sly. "After all, we can't kill him before a fair trial now, can we?" Stormfang turned back to Echokit, who was standing behind him, looking nervous.

"Go sit by Flintpaw. He'll tell you what's going on." Quickly, Echokit trotted over to the big gray apprentice. He narrowed his eyes as she approached.

"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously. "Aren't you too young to watch a trial?" Echokit blinked. _Maybe I am too young, _she thought.

"Stormfang said I'll be the one making the decisions someday," she said proudly, shaking aside her doubts. "I might as well start learning what I have to do now." Flintpaw looked at her for a moment longer, then grunted and turned back to the front.

"I call this trial to order!" Scorchstar was sitting at the top of the slope, looking down at the cats gathered by the river.

"I, Scorchstar, leader of DarkClan, officially open this trial. I will first question the offender personally, before calling upon witnesses to provide evidence." Scorchstar turned to the loner.

"Name?" he asked. The ginger rouge remained silent. Scorchstar looked at him for a moment, then nodded to Brambletail, who swiped his claws over the rouge's ear. The ginger tom hissed at Brambletail, then reluctantly opened his mouth.

"Fang," he hissed through gritted teeth. Scorchstar smiled grimly.

"So, _Fang, _did you know, when you crossed our scent marks, that you were in our territory?" Scorchstar looked as though he was enjoying a juicy piece of prey as he interrogated the rouge.

"No, I didn't." Fang seemed reluctant to give away any more than he had to.

"So why, then, did you not flee at the sight of strange cats in strange territory, or in other words, the patrol?" Fang didn't reply. It seemed to Echokit as though he had no answer to the question. Scorchstar seemed to think the same, as the smug expression on his face showed.

"No answer, eh? Well then, maybe you can answer me this," Scorchstar continued. "Why did you continue to resist the patrol, even when they gave you a chance to leave our territory in peace?" Fang's expression changed from stubbornness to anger in less than a heartbeat.

"Your patrol gave me no option to leave!" he yowled. "As soon as they saw me, those two brutes jumped on me and shredded me to pieces!" He pointed at Coppertooth and Brambletail with one paw. "That's not what I call 'giving me the chance to leave in peace'"!

"Well, we'll just have to see whether that's true or not," said Scorchstar silkily. "Bring on the first witness, Stormfang!"

Echokit looked on in pride as her father stalked up to a large rock on the hill. He leapt up onto the rock and stared at Scorchstar with cool composure.

"Stormfang, you were leading the patrol that found this rouge, weren't you?" asked Scorchstar. Stormfang nodded curtly.

"What were the orders you gave to your patrol when you spotted _Fang_?" Scorchstar spat out the rouge's name with the utmost contempt.

"When I saw Fang, I ordered the patrol to hide, and asked Brambletail and Coppertooth to sneak around him and stop him from escaping off our territory before we had a chance to speak to him." Stormfang rolled his eyes. "When I said stop him from escaping, I didn't mean to jump on him and squash him flat!"

"Thank you, Stormfang," said Scorchstar. He turned to Brambletail and Coppertooth.

"If our next witnesses would step up. Brambletail and Coppertooth!" The two bulky toms lumbered up to the rock where Stormfang had stood.

"Were the orders Stormfang described the same orders he gave you when the trespasser was spotted?" asked Scorchstar. The two cats looked at each other.

"Yeah," grunted Coppertooth. Brambletail stepped forward.

"When Stormfang said stop him from escaping, we thought the best way to stop him escaping was to stop him moving!" said Brambletail indignantly. Coppertooth nodded in agreement.

"And that is what you did?"

"Yeah, and then we waited for Stormfang to ask Fang what he was doing on our territory, only he didn-" Coppertooth stopped speaking abruptly as Brambletail jabbed him with his paw. Echokit watched, worried. _It looks like those two are trying to hide something, _she thought.

Scorchstar called on Shadefoot and Blackfire, who both confirmed what Stormfang had said, while Fang sat silently, glaring at Scorchstar the whole time. When the white leader had finished examining witnesses, he called all of the warriors together, where they stood conferring for a long while. Finally Scorchstar turned to face Fang again.

"The clan has come to a decision. You were trespassing on DarkClan territory, at the time being fully aware of your actions. You were given the choice to leave and you refused." At this Fang looked outraged, but he kept quiet.

"I, Scorchstar, leader of DarkClan, hereby sentence this trespasser to death." Scorchstar curled his lip. "You should be pleased. It is a great honour to be executed by the clan leader." Without warning, Scorchstar sprang off the ledge he was sat on, claws unsheathed, landing squarely on Fang's shoulders. He twisted his head and sank his teeth into Fang's neck, jerking his head sharply. After a moment he released his grip, and Fang's limp body crashed to the ground.

"This trial is done. Duskclaw, get rid of the body."

As the cats around her began to move away, Echokit was frozen where she sat, staring with horror at the limp body of the rouge. _That's what they do to cats at a trial?! _she thought, slightly hysterically. _What sort of a clan is this? _

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been uploading for so long! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Maplestrike**


	5. 3: Scorchstar

**Another chapter already! Thanks go to **Leafpelt of ThunderClan **for the review, and to **Echo of a Stormy Night, Moonlightsong of ThunderClan, catleopardclaw **and **walkswithwheels **for following the story! Oh, and another thanks to **Echo of a Stormy Night **for the favourite! **

* * *

Echokit was lost in thought until Flintpaw poked her in the side.

"The trial's over," he hissed into her ear. "Stormfang's coming to get you." Echokit looked up, startled, to see Stormfang trotting over to her, seemingly undisturbed by the blood that stained the riverbank.

…

"So, what did you think of the trial?" asked Stormfang as he and Echokit walked back to camp. Echokit gulped. Something told her it would be a bad idea to tell her father what she really thought of the trial.  
"It was… interesting," she said, trying not to let her apprehension show. "Do the cats in trial always get… executed?" Stormfang chuckled.  
"Not always, little one. This rouge was trying to harm our warriors. We had to execute him to eliminate the threat that he might go for our clan again."  
"But he said the moment Brambletail and Coppertooth saw him, they jumped on him!" said Echokit shrilly. "He couldn't have had a chance to hurt-" She was cut off as Stormfang growled.  
"Are you trying to say that all of the warriors at the trial lied?" he asked, stopping and turning to face her, eyes narrowed. Echokit flinched.  
"N-no, Stormfang, that's not what I meant. I… I meant that Brambletail and Coppertooth were lucky to not get hurt by that- that horrible rouge." She widened her eyes, trying to look ignorant and innocent. Stormfang grunted.  
"Yes, they were. Don't ever let me hear you trying to insult our clan again, Echokit." He turned away and trotted through the tunnel, leaving Echokit to run after him.

The rest of the clan was gathered around the entrance to the camp. As soon as Echokit entered, they turned away and gathered instead around the Blackrock, where Scorchstar was stood. She went over to where Wildflower was sat and settled  
herself in the dust.  
"How was the trial?" she asked quietly, without taking her eyes off Scorchstar.  
"They killed him," said Echokit. She still couldn't rid herself of the image of Scorchstar releasing his jaws from Fang's neck, or the dull thud as his body hit the ground.  
"But that's how a trial works, Echokit," Wildflower said. "He was a threat to our clan. Now listen to what your leader is saying." Echokit reluctantly turned to Scorchstar, who was still addressing the clan.  
"Once more, a rouge has threatened our boundaries. We do not know what havoc he may have caused in our clan. I thank every cat who was at the trial for their contribution." He waved his tail in the air. "This meeting is over. Duskclaw will organise the patrols." With that, Scorchstar leapt smoothly down from the Blackrock and into his den, which was concealed behind. Duskclaw jumped up to take his place.  
"I want Gorsetuft and Shadefoot leading two border patrols. Gorsetuft, take Shellstripe, Talondust and Hollypaw around the thunderpath border." Gorsetuft nodded and began to gather the patrol.  
"Shadefoot, take Archsnow, Maplestrike and Nightberry to the river border, and don't forget to look out for that fox Yellowclaw spotted the other day." Shadefoot gathered his patrol and exited through the tunnel.  
"For hunting, I will take Blackfire, Brambletail and Speckleleaf to the pine tree. Let's go!" Duskclaw lashed his tail once and leapt down from the Blackrock to gather his patrol. Echokit turned away from the Blackrock and made her way across the clearing. Perhaps she could help Eaglewing in the medicine den. Before she reached the den though, she heard some cat call her name. Turning around, she saw that Scorchstar was standing at the base of the Blackrock, looking at her expectantly. Gulping, she made her way back across the clearing to where the white leader was stood.  
"Follow me," he said in his deep voice. She followed him into his roomy den behind the Blackrock. At his invitation, she nervously sat herself down on the sandy floor.  
"So then, Echokit, what did you think about your first trial?" asked Scorchstar, looking at her intensely.  
"It… it made a lot of things clear," she said, silently hoping that Scorchstar wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
"Like what?" he asked. To Echokit's relief he didn't sound angry.  
"Why… why our clan is so safe and protected by our brave warriors," she said, trying to sound admirable. Scorchstar nodded.  
"We do everything we can to protect our territory and our clan. One day, you'll be doing the same thing too." He thought for a moment.  
"You seem to be the most intelligent cat I've seen for a while in DarkClan. Are you ruthless, though?" he asked suddenly.

"Y-yes," Echokit blurted. "I mean, I would do whatever it takes to protect our clan, whatever that might mean." She didn't mention that she would do anything short of killing an innocent cat. Scorchstar narrowed his eyes, then nodded to himself.  
"You may go," he said quietly. Echokit stumbled to her paws and went quickly from the den. _What was all that about? _she wondered.

…

_One moon later_

"Blizzardkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Shadefoot." Scorchstar stepped back as Shadefoot went up to the Blackrock and touched noses with Blizzardpaw. Loudpaw was already stood beside Blackfire, and seemed slightly put out that Blizzardpaw's mentor was higher ranked that his own. Echokit gulped. _My turn next, _she thought. _I wonder who will be my mentor. Maybe it will be Stormfang! _Flintscar, Stormfang's previous apprentice, had received his warrior name a half-moon ago.  
"Echokit," said Scorchstar. Shaking aside her thoughts, Echokit padded nervously up to Scorchstar, her cream-brown fur shining softly in the sunlight.  
"Echokit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Echopaw." Scorchstar paused whilst the clan cheered her new name.  
"Echopaw, Echopaw!" She noticed that the calls were noticeably more subdued that those for her brothers.  
"Echopaw, I will be your mentor," announced Scorchstar. The clearing was suddenly silent. Echopaw stared at her leader for a moment, and then turned to look around the clearing. Every cat was silent and staring at her. Blizzardpaw looked outraged, and Stormfang looked astonished. Wildflower looked at her with pride shining in her amber eyes. Quickly, Echopaw turned back to Scorchstar and touched noses with him. As she moved away, she looked at Scorchstar, and she saw a flash of triumph flash in his ice-blue eyes, to be replaced by a ruthless gleam.

* * *

**What will Echopaw do now? How long will she be able to hide her compassion from the clan leader, who is now her mentor? Why not follow **Dead of the Night **to get chapter updates and find out! Reviews are very welcome, tell me what I can improve on! **

**Keep reading, guys!**

**Maplestrike XD**


	6. 4: Nighttime bone battles

**Another chapter uploaded! My thanks go to **Sunnypelt **for the review, and to **rockstar27 **and **BravestarBDB **for favouriting! Also more thanks to **BravestarBDB **for following the story! **

* * *

"Faster, Echopaw! You're not going to hurt anyone if you move that slowly!"  
Echopaw growled with frustration. When was Scorchstar going to lay off the battle training? Every sunrise she was up well before all the other apprentices, being drilled by Scorchstar, and sometimes Duskclaw too. Before sunhigh she had to catch three different pieces of prey for the warriors, and then in the afternoon Scorchstar would teach her battle skills. At first she enjoyed the hunting practise, and sometimes even the battle training, but that was before Scorchstar decided that she wasn't good enough. Now she was up before dawn every day and out in the forest long after the sun had set. Sometimes, she even had to get up at dusk for night training.

"Echopaw! You need to unsheathe your claws if you're going to take a swipe at me," hissed Scorchstar. Shaking herself, Echopaw unsheathed her claws and raked her paw across Scorchstar's head. To her alarm, she had sliced the top of his ear clean in half. _Oh no…_  
"Stop!" Scorchstar yowled. Echopaw stood back and sheathed her claws. She didn't dare look at her mentor.  
"You finally managed to get your claws out at me," said Scorchstar quietly. "I may make a warrior of you yet." Echopaw risked raising her head and peering fearfully at her leader. To her surprise and relief, he looked pleased. _At least he thinks I'll become someone good. _

…

Later, as Echopaw lay in her nest in the apprentice den, she thought about the nick she had put in Scorchstar's ear. He hadn't seemed angry with her. On the contrary, he was pleased that she had injured him. But this worried her. Would he expect her to unsheathe her claws in training sessions to come? She knew it was only normal to do so, but something inside her told her it was wrong. _Why should innocent cats be hurt for no reason other than for other cats to sharpen their claws? _she thought, troubled. Just as she was about to drop off to sleep, though, she felt someone poke her sharply in the side. It was Blizzardpaw.  
"Scorchstar wants us all for a night training session," he said in a monotone. Although his voice didn't give anything away, his eyes were shining with rage as he looked at his sister. Echopaw could tell he was still angry, even after a whole moon, that she had bagged the clan leader as a mentor, whereas he was stuck with a third-ranked warrior. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself to her paws and padded out of the den after Blizzardpaw, who went to stand beside Shadefoot. Dustpaw and Thornpaw, Emberleaf's kits, were waiting nervously outside, standing as far away from Scorchstar as they could get. This was their first night session as far as Echopaw could remember. Their mentors, Hollyfrost and Talondust, were also waiting. Loudpaw was jumping on his paws, while Blackfire hissed at him through the corner of his mouth. Echopaw slowly made her way over to Scorchstar and Duskclaw. Her mentor nodded his approval.  
"Let's go," he said, springing to his feet. He trotted out of the tunnel. Shaking away her exhaustion, Echopaw followed him and fell into step beside the DarkClan leader.  
"I want you to show your brothers what you've learned from me, Echopaw," said Scorchstar quietly, so the other apprentices couldn't hear him. "Try nicking their ears when they're not looking." To her relief, Echopaw could see amusement lighting in Scorchstar's cold eyes. _At least he doesn't mind_, she thought. Looking again through the forest, she realised that they weren't heading for the training clearing, where they usually trained, but deep into the forest, in the direction of the Dark River. Finally Scorchstar came to a standstill by the bank of the black swirling river.  
"Apprentices, I have a task for you. Throughout the forest I have buried five bones. Your job is to find the bone guarded by your mentor, and to fight them for it. Once you have defeated them, uncover your bone and make your way back to here, where Duskclaw will be waiting. You will be assessed on how fast you return. But that's not all.  
"If you find another cat's mentor who has not yet been defeated, then you will have a choice. Do you leave the other bone and get back to the river bank before everyone else? Or do you fight him for another bone, which will earn you more points? The decision is up to you." Flicking his tail, Scorchstar looked at Echopaw, eyes gleaming expectantly.  
"You have until dawn. Go."

Echopaw turned abruptly away from the riverbed and plunged into the forest. She sighed. She knew that Scorchstar would expect her to find as many bones as she could. _But first to find my bone. _She sniffed the air deeply, searching for the rotten carrion smell that lingered around the Dark River. She could detect one trail nearby, to her left. She swerved off the path and into the thick forest growth. Although it was dark, her previous night-time training sessions had given her excellent night vision, and she could quite easily make out the shape of a cat, crouched behind a bramble thicket. That was where the carrion stench was coming from. Echopaw growled to herself; the sickening smell of the bone was masking the scent of the mentor guarding it. Taking a deep breath, she caught a trace of Blackfire's scent. _Not yet. _Turning away, she headed deeper into the forest. She was fairly sure that Scorchstar would have picked the most difficult place to fight his apprentice. _Probably by the old pine. _The ground around the ancient pine tree was littered with slippery needles from the trees, not to mention the dead branches that fell from the tree during storms. Trying to avoid any other carrion scent trails, Echopaw concentrated on slipping through the forest unseen, and tried not to slip on dead leaves.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, Echopaw had reached the old pine tree, and sure enough she could smell the now familiar stench of carrion. Hiding momentarily behind a holly bush, she peeked over the top and saw Scorchstar's silhouette pacing back and forth in front of a fallen tree. _That's where the bone must be buried, _realised Echopaw. _I have to get to there. _Taking a deep breath, she emerged from behind the fallen tree and began to stalk silently in a wide circle around Scorchstar. She was glad that her creamy-brown kit fur had darkened to black after she became an apprentice. She had almost reached the fallen tree when Scorchstar suddenly turned and spotted her. Without a sound, she bunched her muscles and leapt. Her haunches were strong from all the morning hunting sessions, and her leap carried her over the fallen tree and onto Scorchstar, where she dug her claws hard into his shoulders. Scorchstar was the biggest warrior in DarkClan, but Duskclaw was stronger. She could use his size against him. Bracing herself, she dug her claws hard into Scorchstar's fur as he shook himself in an attempt to dislodge his apprentice. Echopaw knew what was coming next, and as soon as Scorchstar moved to roll, she dealt him a hard blow to the head before leaping from his shoulders and sailing over to a patch of clear ground a couple of tail-lengths away. Scorchstar didn't waste a second, and rolled over once and was on his feet in a heartbeat. Snarling, he ran towards Echopaw and went to bowl her over with one paw. But Echopaw was ready for him, and the moment he touched her she rolled over, taking Scorchstar's weight with her. For a heartbeat the air escaped from her lungs as she was crushed against the ground, but the momentum of their combined rolls carried the pair skidding across the clearing until Echopaw was on top of Scorchstar. Knowing she had to end the battle quickly she unsheathed her claws once more, simultaneously raking her claws across her mentor's face and bringing her jaws to Scorchstar's throat, where she held them there, brushing the frosty-white fur. Neither cat moved for a moment, until Scorchstar whispered into Echopaw's ear,  
"Go and get those bones, Echopaw." With that, Echopaw leapt away from her mentor and over the fallen tree to the churned up ground where the bone was buried. One ominous thought rang in her mind. _I might have proved myself this time, but I'm going to have to do better than this if I'm going to fool Scorchstar for much longer._

* * *

**Battles a'plenty coming up in the next chapter! Will Echopaw win the night-competition and pass her assessment? Why not follow **Dead of the Night **to find out! **

**I might not be updating as often as I have been over the Christmas break, but I'll still try to update once a week...**

**Keep reading guys, and thanks for the positive comments so far!**

**Maplestrike XD**


	7. 5: Talondust should be more attentive

**Thanks to** walkswithwheels, GhostCloud **and** Echo of a Stormy Night **for the reviews, and to** Sunnypelt **and** GhostCloud f**or following the story. Oh, and more thanks to** Sunnypelt **for favouriting** Dead of the Night!

* * *

Echopaw stalked through the forest, quiet as a mouse. She had to find those other bones quickly, before any other cat found them. She had retraced her steps from when she had gone to Scorchstar to find Blackfire, but she had seen Loudpaw slipping quietly away from the clearing with a bone in his mouth. Echopaw was now following another carrion scent trail that she had caught onto, and to her relief, she couldn't smell or see any other cat along the trail. Ducking under a drooping tree branch, she slipped behind a tree and peeked nervously into the clearing ahead. She could see Talondust sitting at least a couple of fox-lengths away from a churned up patch of ground. _He's not even facing the bone, _she thought. _How mouse-brained of him. This just makes it easy…  
_Carefully, Echopaw padded around the edge of the trees until she was behind Talondust, who's pale gray fur was shining in the dark. Silently, she stalked up to the churned ground, keeping low. She made sure to keep her tail from brushing the ferns arching above her head. Slowly, she began to paw at the churned-up earth until her claws touched hard bone. She carefully extracted the bone from the rest of the earth and, placing the bone in her mouth, slowly backed away, never taking her eyes of Talondust, who, to her surprise, hadn't noticed she was there. _Talondust wasn't exactly being observant,_ she thought, amused.  
The stench of the bones in her mouth was making Echopaw gag, so she quickened her pace through the dusky forest. Suddenly a strong smell of Shadefoot drifted across her path, and she stopped abruptly and turned to follow the scent trail. As she followed the scent of Shadefoot, she prayed that Blizzardpaw had already found his bone, because she did not want to fight him as well as Shadefoot. Luckily, the path remained empty and the trail was clear of any scent of her brother. Soon Echopaw caught onto the strong stench of carrion, which she pinpointed to a copse of oak trees nearby. Swerving off the forest path, she made her way to the leering bunch of trees and his behind one of them. She could hear Shadefoot's paw steps as she paraded up and down, presumably in front of where the bone was buried. Slicking down her fur, she tried the same approach that had worked for Talondust; sneaking up from behind to snatch the bone. As she was halfway to the buried bone, Shadefoot pricked up his ears and whirled around. His eyes widened as he spotted Echopaw and he opened his mouth to yowl, but before he could utter a sound she sprang into action and bowled him over, slapping a paw over his mouth. A muffled cry came from behind her paw. Snarling silently, she wrestled with Shadefoot for a long while, scuffing up the dirt. Suddenly an idea came to Echopaw. Pushing Shadefoot off her with a grunt of effort, she stumbled away from the gray and black tom, drifting towards the patch where the bone was buried. She stopped, standing to the left of the bone, which she could feel through the ground. Digging her claws as deep and as hard as she could into the bone, she panted hard and stared at Shadefoot. The bulky warrior growled and sprang, intending to land on top of Echopaw, but at the last moment she bunched her muscles and jumped as high into the air as she could, taking the bone with her. As she had predicted, Shadefoot landed face first in the soft, churned up soil and lay there spluttering.

Squashing the bone into her mouth and trying not to gag, Echopaw set off at a sprint in the direction of the Dark River. _Three will have to do, _she thought.

Echopaw returned, gasping for breath, to the bank of the river. Scorchstar, Blackfire and Talondust were pacing by the dark, swirling water, while Loudpaw and Thornpaw sat nearby. Thornpaw, she was surprised to see, was holding a bone. _It must be Dustpaw's bone, _thought Echopaw. Dropping her three bones at Scorchstar's feet, she stared up at the leader, triumph lighting her eyes.

"Three," she said. Scorchstar looked down at her.

"Who's did you take?" he asked in a cool voice. Echopaw winced slightly.

"Thornpaw's and Blizzardpaw's," she replied, making her voice cool to match her mentor. Scorchstar nodded once sharply and sent her to wait by the other apprentices. She took her place by Loudpaw and refused to look at any cat until Blizzardpaw and Dustpaw returned.

"Echopaw wins with three bones and returning with the third fastest time," announced Scorchstar. "Let's get back before the dawn patrol has to come find us." Behind her, Blizzardpaw looked outraged that he had been beaten by her sister.

Echopaw was stumbling with exhaustion by the time the apprentices reached the camp. Without a word she padded over to the apprentice's den and sank into her nest. As sleep overtook her, she remembered the furious look on Blizzardpaw's face as Scorchstar announced her as the winner.

* * *

**What is the deal with Blizzardpaw? Why is he so jealous of his sister? Why not follow the story to get updates and find out!**

**Homework hasn't swallowed me yet, but it could happen sooon so don't expect a new chapter tomorrow. **

**Keep reading and stay cool, **

**Maplestrike :)**


	8. 6: Hunting is easier with two

**Slightly shorter chapter this time. My thanks to **Mapleshade, Sunnypelt **and **GhostCloud **for reviewing the latest chapter, and to **sanders1800 **and **tigercub5 **for favouriting and following **Dead of the Night**!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in contrast to the dark storm clouds on the horizon. The leaves on the trees shone even brighter in comparison to the dark backdrop. Echopaw stalked through the trees, setting her paws down lightly on the springy moss. Sniffing the air, she checked that the wind was still blowing towards her. When she was satisfied her tail wouldn't brush the ivy stems winding round a nearby tree, she wiggled her haunches and leapt, landing squarely on her prey.

"Why don't you stop wasting your time pouncing on moss and try catching some actual prey?"  
Echopaw spun around, bristling. Blizzardpaw stood behind her, a sneering smile on his face.  
"That plant isn't going to feed anyone, you know." Echopaw rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you heard of practise? You know, catching things that don't move so when it comes to hunting mice, you actually catch them?" she answered hotly. Blizzardpaw snorted.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, twitching his ears. They both fell silent for a moment. Then suddenly Blizzardpaw flicked his tail over Echopaw's ear. Echopaw growled softly, but she could see a glimmer of amusement in Blizzardpaw's eyes. Growling again, she batted Blizzardpaw across the head, who retaliated by poking her in the flank.

"This is war," she declared, bowling Blizzardpaw over and batting his soft belly with her paws. "Do you give in?" Her brother shook his head sharply.

"Never!" he yowled. With a mock snarl, Echopaw swiped her paw across Blizzardpaw's face. To her horror, she felt her claws sink into flesh. Ripping her paw away with a gasp, she saw deep gash extending across Blizzardpaw's face. Blood was pouring from the wound. Thunder rolled above and Echopaw saw a flash of lightning above her. With a cry, she licked Blizzardpaw, trying to stem the flow of blood, but the blood was choking her, sliding down her throat, its metal taste seeping into her lungs-

Echopaw woke with a start. She was lying in her mossy nest in the apprentice's den. Blizzardpaw was nowhere to be seen. Weak sunlight was streaming through the leaves. In the corner, Thornpaw was asleep in his nest.  
_But that felt so real… _Echopaw thought, confused. She could still taste the blood, thick and metallic in her mouth. Shaking out her fur, she padded out of the apprentice's den and into the clearing. To her dismay, she realised that it was gone sunhigh. Hoping Scorchstar wouldn't be mad at her, she wandered over to his den behind Blackrock. The white-furred leader was sitting inside, speaking quietly with Duskclaw. He looked up as Echopaw approached.

"You did well last night, Echopaw. You deserved a bit of a lie-in," he said smoothly. "Now you're awake, go find Blizzardpaw. You and he are going with Shadefoot for some hunting practise. I believe you'll find him in the medicine den." He dismissed her with a flick of his tail. Dipping her head to her mentor, Echopaw backed out of the den and turned to the medicine den to find her brother.

…..

"Have you done any pair hunting before, Echopaw?" asked Shadefoot. They were sheltering from an unexpected shower under the old pine.

"I've done it once or twice with Scorchstar before," she answered.  
"Show-off," Blizzardpaw muttered under his breath. Echopaw rolled her eyes. Shadefoot continued without giving any notice to their bickering. "The first rule of pair hunting is _work as a team. _There's absolutely no point in working in a team and stalking two different pieces of prey. Go for the same piece of prey. One of you can chase the prey towards the other one, who finishes off the kill." He suddenly stiffened, ears twitching.

"There's a mouse under that log," he said, pointing with his tail to a lichen-covered log a few fox lengths away. "Blizzardpaw, you stalk the mouse and chase it towards the old pine. Echopaw, you stay here and catch the mouse when it comes." With that he retreated behind the pine and sat down to watch. Blizzardpaw dropped down low and stalked lightly up to the fallen branch. Unsheathing his claws, he pounced onto a nearby clump of leaves, scaring the mouse out from underneath the log, but it started running way to the left of the old pine. Quick as a flash, Echopaw sprang into action and pelted after the mouse. With a huge leap, she pounced and snagged the mouse with the tip of a claw. Dragging it towards her she nipped its neck with a quick bite.

"Nice pounce, Echopaw. Blizzardpaw, try to drive the prey _towards _Echopaw," he admonished. "Now you can go find a piece of prey and catch it together." Blizzardpaw turned away and trotted off into the trees. Echopaw set off after him. He weaved faster and faster through the pines until he was going at a sprint, and Echopaw had to run to catch up with him.

"Blizzardpaw!" she shouted between pants. He came to a stop unexpectedly by the training hollow. Echopaw skidded to a halt in front of him.  
"Now all the prey in the territory knows we're here!" she cried, frustrated. Blizzardpaw whipped around to face her.

"Yeah, blame it on me," he said quietly. Echopaw was confused.  
"What do you-"  
"Obviously you're perfect, because _you're _being mentored by the clan leader!" he shouted angrily. "No, the apprentice of Scorchstar gets special treatment by all the warriors, however rubbish you might be! Nothing good I do gets noticed by anyone, because they're all too busy fawning over you!" Blizzardpaw's voice was filled with anger and bitterness.  
"But-"  
"Save it! You're not worthy of training from Scorchstar," he said vehemently, turning and running away, leaving Echopaw standing in the forest wondering what she had done.

* * *

**Someone's been biting Blizzardpaw's tail, haven't they!?**

**Still no homework overload, but I have speaking exams coming up so maybe not as recent updates.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or given the story a favourite. I do read every review, even if I don't reply to all of them! **

**Keep reading everyone :)))**

**Maplestrike **:3


	9. 7: Try fighting on two legs

**Sorry about the gap, homework swallowed me. More thank yous! **Sunnypelt **for reviews, and **Willowdream of ForestClan **for the favourites and follows! Also a big thank you to all of the silent readers who maybe don't follow the story, but still love to read it! Why not make yourself heard, I do appreciate every single person who reads the story, you know!**

**And I have a special thanks to make! Even thought I hadn't noticed for almost half a year, my story** Dead of the Night** has been on two communities, Great Warrior Tales and Undiscovered Gems: The Best of Warriors Fanfic. I do apologize to the staff of these communites for not noticing earlier, but a great big THANK YOU to whoever chose my story for the communities. It really does mean a lot that my little story is considered by ANYONE to be one of the best of warriors Fanfic! Made me v. happy when I found out. Again, thank you!**

**And now, to continue with the story.**

* * *

"If you want to do battle training later, you'll have to help Eaglewing with the nursery bedding," said Scorchstar to Echopaw. They were standing in the clearing as the patrols left camp.  
"Yes, Scorchstar," said Echopaw politely. She turned away from her mentor, rolling her eyes. _Why do I have to waste my time clearing out the nursery when I could be learning battle skills? _The prospect of spending all morning getting rid of dirty moss made her fur stand on end. _The queens can clear it out themselves. _Then she suddenly realised what she was thinking. _I used to love helping with the bedding, _she thought sadly. _What have I become if I would rather learn how to kill than help someone else? _Sighing, Echopaw made her way over to the nursery, where Nightberry was herding her kits out of the den. Blazekit, Shadowkit and Snakekit had been born a half-moon ago. Their father Archsnow was always bringing them mice and feathers from patrols.

"Hey, why do we have to go outside?" asked Blazekit indignantly. "We were warm inside!" Nightberry looked at her son sternly.

"You know you have to move whilst Eaglewing clears out the bedding," she said. "Besides, you need some fresh air." Looking up, she saw Echopaw approaching.  
"Would you mind keeping the kits occupied while Eaglewing clears the den?"

"Sure," she replied, turning to the kits. Snakekit was trying to pounce on Shadowkit's tail as he waved it around on the floor.

"Kits!" Echopaw mewed loudly. Snakekit stopped pursuing her brother's tail and turned to Echopaw.  
"You're Scorchstar's apprentice," she said.  
"Yes, I am," said Echopaw quickly. "Who wants to play catch the tail?"

…..

"Are you quite finished attacking Echopaw?" asked Archsnow.  
"Archsnow!" exclaimed the kits, and they jumped off Echopaw and bowled over the white tom. Meowing her thanks to him, she shook herself and went to find Scorchstar. _I've helped with the nursery, so now I can do battle training! _Duskclaw was standing at the base of the Blackrock.

"Is Scorchstar out on patrol?" Echopaw called across the clearing to the deputy.

"Yes," he answered. "He said eat something, then meet him at the training clearing." Echopaw dipped her head and retreated across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. She took a small mouse from the top of the pile and, crouching down, gulped the prey down. She gave herself a quick grooming to clear her pelt of all the moss dust, and then trotted over to the tunnel and out of camp. Her eagerness was making her paws tingle with energy, and she sped up until she was running through the forest, leaping over logs and bramble bushes. She arrived at the training clearing to see Hollyfrost showing Dustpaw a front paw swipe, whilst Blizzardpaw was wrestling with Thornpaw a little further off. Scorchstar was sat on a tree stump, watching. Echopaw bounded over to her mentor.

"What are we going to practise, Scorchstar?" asked Echopaw excitedly.  
"I'm going to teach them how to battle on their hind legs," he said calmly. "I assume you can demonstrate?" Stepping from the tree stump, Scorchstar waved his tail. At once, the apprentices and mentors made their way over.

"I'm going to teach you apprentices how to balance and battle on your hind legs," he began. "Echopaw will show you." He stood back and looked at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Echopaw pushed off the ground with her front paws, adjusting her balance until she was firmly stood on her back paws. Suddenly she swiped a paw at Scorchstar, who sprang back onto his hind legs and met her claws with a hard blow. Staggering, Echopaw took a moment to regain her balance, then returned a softer blow to Scorchstar's ear. For a while they exchanged blows until Scorchstar thudded back to all fours. Echopaw followed suit, her hind legs aching.

"What weaknesses can you exploit in your opponent when they are on their back legs?" asked Scorchstar, not sounding at all out of breath. Blizzardpaw answered immediately,

"They aren't as balanced, so it is easier to knock them over," he said smartly. Scorchstar nodded.

"Your opponent is not balanced as well, but neither are you. Unless you are substantially stronger than your opponent, it is hard to knock them over without falling yourself." The big white tom looked at the apprentices.  
"First you need to learn how to get up onto your hind legs and stay there. Echopaw, what's the first thing to remember about fighting on back legs?"

….

Echopaw watched Blizzardpaw, amused.  
"Don't push off the ground with your front paws _that _hard! That's why you keep falling over," she called over to her brother. He growled.

"I don't need your advice, _sister,_" sneered Blizzardpaw. "I know what I'm doing." He tried once more to get onto his hind legs and promptly fell over. Echopaw rolled her eyes. The other apprentices were finding it slightly easier, although Thornpaw kept flailing around with his front paws which made him unbalance quite easily. Turning back to Dustpaw, Echopaw reared once again onto her hind legs. Dustpaw followed suit, and they began to exchange heavy blows with claws unsheathed. Although Dustpaw dealt harder blows, Echopaw was better balanced and could dodge them more easily. She weaved and ducked like a bobbing rush in the breeze, swiping at Dustpaw whenever she could. She deliberately avoided going anywhere near his ear, in case she slit it like Scorchstar's. Soon her back legs trembled with exhaustion, and she could barely raise her paws to fend off a blow. Dustpaw looked the same, if not worse. Snarling with effort, she lifted her paw one last time, dealing Dustpaw a mighty blow across the face, sending him staggering backwards. He wobbled, and then tumbled down. Echopaw dropped heavily onto her front paws, panting heavily.  
_I might have been able to defeat Dustpaw, but I'm going to have to become so much better if I want to stand a chance of survival in DarkClan, _she thought. She realised that since she had become an apprentice, she had changed. As a kit she used to love helping Eaglewing in the medicine den and helping around the camp. She had never liked the idea of learning to fight, and the trials and executions that went on horrified her. Now here she was, fighting with claws unsheathed in a training sessions against apprentices in her own clan, trying to hurt them for the sake of it. The thought repulsed her. But then a new perspective came to her. _I may be learning to fight, but I am learning so I can protect myself from DarkClan and the cats outside. I must show the cats of DarkClan that I am just as ruthless as the rest of them, whilst keeping true to my own nature inside. That is what I must do. _

* * *

**As Echopaw improves her fighting skills under the cold eye of Scorchstar, will anyone see the real emotion hidden deep inside?**

**Hoping to update another chapter tomorrow, so all of you readers (or however many there are) won't be kept waiting for long! **

**Keep reading and stay cooooool as a cucumber,**

**A very happy Maplestrike XD**


	10. 8: Howl to the Moon

**Turbo update! Thanks to **KajkaElina **for the favourite. **

* * *

DarkClan were gathered around the Blackrock.

"Stormfang, Duskclaw, Gorsetuft, Shellstripe, Shadefoot, Blizzardpaw, Blackfire, Loudpaw, Archsnow, Coppertooth and Echopaw shall attend tonight's gathering. All these cats may rest this afternoon. Maplestrike will be in charge of camp tonight. Meeting dismissed." Echopaw padded towards the apprentice's den. She was going to the gathering! Not that she was exactly sure what happened at one. She had heard stories about four clans gathering every full moon under a truce, but there was only one clan in the forest, and it seemed exceedingly unlikely that DarkClan would ever submit to a truce. As Echopaw settled herself into her nest, she wondered what it would be like to find more clans somewhere else. Would they have a warrior code? Did they hold trials and executions? It seemed like a good idea, a clan who didn't kill in cold blood. She could almost see it. Four clans pouring into a clearing from all corners of a territory, greeting and exchanging news. She imagined herself into the vision, seeing herself chatting with apprentices from other clans, comparing their training programmes. Purring softly to herself, Echopaw drifted off to sleep.

…

"It's time to go," said Loudpaw's voice. Echopaw blinked open her eyes. Loudpaw had left the den. Shaking away sleep, she gave herself a quick grooming, then followed her brother out of the apprentice's den to where the assembled cats were waiting. She bounced her way over to Scorchstar, who stood at the head of the patrol.

"Stop jumping around like a squirrel," he growled. Echopaw came to a halt, lowering her gaze respectfully.  
"Sorry, Scorchstar." Her paws itched to be out in the forest, leaping over fallen trees and running along the well-worn forest paths until her legs fell off. Her tail trembled slightly in the cold evening air. Finally Scorchstar gave the signal for the patrol to set off. Supressing her excitement, she padded through the tunnel and into the dusky forest, keeping close beside her mentor. Scorchstar sped up to a trot, which meant Echopaw had to hurry until she was almost running, taking two steps for every step the leader took. She was bursting with questions, but was too out of breath to ask any of them. Emerging from the shade of a clump of trees, the patrol reached the clearing by the bank of the Dark River. The cats behind slipped silently around Echopaw, streaming from the trees and swarming around the river. The warriors assembled themselves along the riverbank by strength, with Scorchstar on the far left. Echopaw and the other apprentices hastily made their way to the other end of the line beside Coppertooth. Looking up, Echopaw saw the moon shining before her. The eerie light seemed to illuminate the black water from within, enlightening the murky darkness. Seeing that the other warriors had raised their eyes to the star-lit sky, the apprentices followed suit.

"DarkClan has three new apprentices this moon, born to Wildflower and Stormfang on the night of the new moon. Blizzardpaw, Loudpaw and Echopaw." The warriors murmured their names almost respectfully. Scorchstar continued.  
"Under the light of the full moon we observe the tradition set down by Coldstar at the dawn of our clan." The leader flicked his tail. All of the assembled cats slipped into the water. Exchanging looks of shock, Echopaw and her littermates plunged into the water. At first, the cold hit Echopaw like a shock, knocking the air out of her lungs. Shu surfaced, spluttering, only to see that her clanmates were swimming downstream. Echopaw struck out her paws, feeling for the bottom of the riverbed. To her relief, she found she could stand quite easily with the water flowing over her back. Remembering what her mother had told her, she lifted her tail out of the water and began to paddle, moving her legs as though she were running. Slowly but surely she began to move through the water, which had lost its previous frigidity and was now pleasantly cool. Looking back, she saw Loudpaw's ginger pelt nearby, and a little further behind, Blizzardpaw's white one. Back downstream, her clanmates were rapidly moving further away. Echopaw swam hurriedly after them.

After a short while swimming downstream, the gathering patrol began to climb out of the river. Echopaw followed them, eager to get rid of the water that was weighting her pelt down. Unsheathing her claws, she dug them into the silt on the riverbank and hauled herself out of the river. Looking around, she saw that the patrol was out of clan territory. They had swum past the thunderpath border and were now stood by an ancient, creaking hawthorn tree. The cold moonlight filtered through the broad leaves, leaving strips of light on the ground below. Scorchstar stalked past the other cats, coming to a halt at the foot of the trunk.

"This hawthorn tree was the first found by DarkClan when they moved to the forest," he said. He seemed to be speaking to the apprentices. "Every moon, true warriors of DarkClan sharpens their claws on the tree, as a reminder of all those who have lived and died in our clan." Extending one paw, Scorchstar scraped his claws down the tree's trunk, where deep scratch marks were already engraved. Leaping smoothly into the tree, he landed on a low, overhanging branch. Scorchstar's fur shone starkly, illuminated by the moonlight. He watched as the warriors, one by one, left their claw marks on the ancient tree trunk. When Echopaw reached the front of the line, she unsheathed her claws. She knew what would happen if she dug her claws into the rotting wood. Shaking aside the thought, she flashed out a paw and sank her claws slowly into the rotting wood. Ignoring the protest from her heart, she dragged her claws laboriously down the length of the tree trunk.

_Now I am a true member of DarkClan. This is my kin. I should be happy. Why am I so afraid?_

* * *

**Now what is Echopaw going to do? She has sworn herself to be a true member of DarkClan, but her heart is telling her she is wrong. Why not follow **Dead of the Night **to find out Echopaw's fate? **

**Don't expect too many updates next week, I have speaking exams coming up. **

**Keep cool and keep reading everyone, **

**Maplestrike :)**


	11. 9: Touchy Medicine Cats

**Yes, a bit of a gap in updates. Back on track now! Thank you **Hollysong **for reviewing the last chapter. **

* * *

"We don't swim to the Hawthorn tree every full moon, you know," said Archsnow to Echopaw as the patrol headed back to camp. "Only for apprentices' first gatherings."  
"It wouldn't be the best idea to do that every moon in Leafbare," Echopaw agreed. The swim back upstream had chilled Echopaw to her bones, and she was now shivering violently. Loudpaw and Blizzardpaw seemed similarly cold, although none of the warriors seemed to be affected.

By the time the patrol had reached the tunnel into camp, the sun was peeking over the horizon. Yawning, Echopaw headed straight to her nest where she fell asleep almost immediately, her pelt still slightly damp.

….

Echopaw yawned and blinked open her eyes sleepily. Nearby, Loudpaw lay curled up in his nest with one paw over his eyes. His pelt had dried into messy clumps. Smiling, she made her way over to her brother and sat down beside him. She began to smooth out the lumps of fur with her tongue, using swift, smooth strokes. Just as she was flattening a sticky-up tuft behind his ear, Loudpaw stirred. Stretching, he sat up in his nest and looked at Echopaw.

"Your fur's all messy," he said. Echopaw rolled her eyes.  
"That's because I was trying to sort out your pelt," she said pointedly, poking Loudpaw's smooth, soft fur. He looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, um, thanks," said Loudpaw. "Now let me sort out yours." Half amused, half exasperated, Echopaw rolled over and allowed her brother to clean her pelt. Half closing her eyes, she purred softly as the rhythmic licks soothed her. When Loudpaw had finished clearing the river water from the tip of her tail, the two siblings looked at each other for a few moments, then they left the den together. Outside, the sun was at its brightest. Disappointed, Echopaw realised that she had missed hunting training. She would have to go find Duskclaw and ask for something else to do. Perhaps he would send her to collect moss. Apprehensively she walked towards the Blackrock, where the white tom was watching over the camp. As she approached the deputy turned to face her, eyes narrowed.

"You can help Eaglewing in the medicine den," he said shortly. Echopaw turned back around and headed for the den, sighing. She had grown to dislike the medicine den, what with its funny smells and judgemental occupant.

Tentatively, she poked her head around the overhanging ferns and into the den. Eaglewing was busy applying some gloopy mess onto Yellowclaw's paw, presumably when she had trodden on a thorn the other day. Shaking away her doubts about the brown medicine cat, she padded confidently into the centre of the den.

"Duskclaw sent me to help you," she announced. Her voice sounded surprisingly loud in the concentration of the space. Eaglewing finished smearing the smelly substance on Yellowclaw and turned to face Echopaw.

"Right, you can sort out the herbs into piles over there," he said, pointing with his tail to a pile of herbs near the back of the den. Without a word she stalked over to the herb pile and began to pick the leaves apart, sectioning them roughly. After a while she became aware that Eaglewing was watching her. She ignored his presence and continued to sift through the herbs. It took her a long time, but as soon as all of the leaves were arranged into their respective piles, she got to her feet and quickly veered towards the exit.

"Wait," said Eaglewing, laying his tail on her shoulder. Echopaw turned around, bursting with impatience.

"I did the job," she said indignantly. "Why can't I go?" Eaglewing looked at her sadly.

"You always used to want to help me," he said sorrowfully. Echopaw was startled to see the sadness and regret in his deep green gaze.

"Yeah, that was when I had nothing better to do," she retorted sharply. Suddenly Eaglewing's eyes became guarded, emotionless.

"Well now you have plenty to do, so there's no need to come back any time soon," he said tonelessly, turning away. Echopaw looked after the medicine cat. She knew she should feel sad for upsetting him, but something in her heart had hardened. Why should she feel sorry for him? She might have loved to help him once, but now she was a warrior apprentice, and she had no time for sorting smelly herbs. Even as she came to her conclusion and turned away from the den, she couldn't help but feel as though she was missing something.

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter this time, sorry. That's because I've been a little preoccupied with a new project that may be up shortly! **

**Don't forget to check for updates! **

**Keep reading fellow Fanfiction dudes,**

**Maplestrike XD**


	12. 10: Strangers by the river

**Sorry for the update gap. Thanks to **McKluster, Trinkit The Cat **and **catbooklover2004 **for favourites/follows. **

* * *

Mystified, Echopaw padded back into the clearing. _Forget about Eaglewing, _she told herself. _Maybe I can catch the dusk patrol to take my mind off things. _Luckily the patrol was just assembling in the clearing.

"Maplestrike, Speckleleaf and Flintfang, you check the river border," Duskclaw ordered. Echopaw rushed forward.

"Can I come too?" she asked hopefully. The deputy nodded. Pleased, she went over to stand by Maplestrike.

"Let's go," said the little golden she-cat shortly. Even though she didn't look like much, Echopaw knew Maplestrike was deceptively powerful. Echopaw followed the other cats out of camp and into the sun-streaked forest. The sun was sinking slowly below the tops of the pine trees. Maplestrike led the cats through the twisting paths of the woods until the patrol emerged by the river.

"Speckleleaf, see if you can manage setting some markers downstream," said Maplestrike cynically. "Flintfang, you and I will go upstream. Echopaw, stay here and mark this stretch." She turned towards the river, flicking her tail.  
"Echopaw, you mark that clump of ferns on the other side." Sighing, Echopaw slipped into the river, splashing her way across to the other side. Scrambling up onto the bank, she planted her paws onto the earth, shaking herself thoroughly to clean her pelt. Just as she was about to set the marker, she heard a scuffle and saw a leaf on a nearby bush tremble slightly. Immediately she dropped into a crouch, ears twitching. She could hear a faint rustling coming from a nearby juniper bush, but the smell of the purple berries masked any strange scents coming. Slowly Echopaw pulled herself forwards pawstep by pawstep until she was close enough to pounce. Bunching her muscles, she leapt, landing in front of the bush. She flattened herself to the ground instantly, looking for any sign of movement under the bush. Two green eyes stared out at her. Shocked, Echopaw froze. The eyes were filled with fear and confusion. Without consciously making a decision, Echopaw moved slowly towards the eyes, taking care not to make any sudden movements. Even more slowly, a tiny head emerged from the bush. It was a kit. And another cat was crashing through the undergrowth towards her.

* * *

**I have a request for all you readers out there! I need you to come up with some cat names/appearances for my two new characters! I'd like the kit to be a male (but it doesn't have to be) and the other cat will probably be its mother/father. Just leave a review with one or both of the forms filled out, and please specify which is which if you do both. Remember both cats are rouges, so if you submit clan names I'll chop the suffix off. **

**Kit  
Name:  
Gender:  
****Appearance:  
****Other:**

**Mother/Father  
Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Background (for her and kit):**

**Thanks, I can't wait to read what you guys will come up with! **

**Keep reading and please review,  
Maplestrike :)**


	13. 11: An off-story drabble

**Whilst I wait for some more character ideas from you guys, here's a little drabble I wrote. Did you notice the new title? Do you like it? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

At one moon old, I lost my tail. At two moons, my eye was clawed out.

My name is Rosekit. A beautiful name and an uglier mismatch. I am no rose, although I certainly possess sharper thorns than most. No, I have no beauty. Not since my brother turned on me.

My mother cared for me and my brothers. We used to scrap and play-fight in the clearing. Naturally, being the only she-cat in a litter of four made me tough. Not tough enough, as I soon discovered.  
At almost one moon, Scorchkit and I sneaked out of camp. He told me we could go hunting and impress the warriors by bringing back prey. When we reached the forest, he turned and ripped off my tail. He took me back to the medicine den and told the medicine cat it was ripped off by a fox. She believed him.  
I accepted the loss of my tail. How could I not? I was too young to know any different.

After that fateful incident, I was left to my other two brothers. They were not as drastic, but they were as rough. My pelt became thin and ragged; laced with scars. I developed a permanent limp after a sprained paw refused to heal. Three of my claws were torn from my pads, two of which would never grow back. And I was still a suckling kit.

When I turned two moons, Scorchkit returned. I said nothing when he inquired about my numerous injuries. He knew why. He told me it was rude to not speak. I opened my jaws and hissed at him. Faster than a heartbeat he had lashed his paw out towards my face. The next thing I knew, I could only see on my left side. I was told my eye had been clawed out.

For moons I endured the endless onslaught of pain. What else could I do? I would not have survived a day in the forest alone. Not now my mother was dead.

Until one day my brother went too far.

He took me to a river, a swirling stream of black water, shining in the sunset like blood. He taunted me, pushing me to the edge of the bank then allowing me to regain my balance before shoving me again. He pushed me too far. I went tumbling down, jaws open in a silent yowl.

I was too young to die. Now I watch in silence from above, waiting for my revenge.

* * *

**That was a little depressing to write. But what did you think? Should I write more DOTN drabble or just stick to the story? **

**Don't forget, I still need you to come up with some cat names/appearances for my two new characters! I'd like the kit to be a male (but it doesn't have to be) and the other cat will probably be its mother/father. Just leave a review with one or both of the forms filled out, and please specify which is which if you do both. Remember both cats are rouges, so if you submit clan names I'll chop the suffix off.**

**Kit  
Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Other:**

**Mother/Father  
Name:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Background (for her and kit):**

**Thanks in advance XD**

**Keep reading, fellow human beings,**

**Maplestrike :))**


	14. 12: Blood Thorn

**Thanks to everyone who submitted character ideas in the last couple of weeks! They've all been a huge help.**

**I would have uploaded yesterday but there was a FFN error and I couldn't submit anything. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 12 of **ĐэΛđ θҒ τĦэ ŊιğĦτ.

* * *

The kit's silver fur was short and ragged, matted with lumps of dirt.

"You should go," said Echopaw in a low voice. She didn't want to scare it or attract Maplestrike's attention. The kit cocked its head. Echopaw began to usher the kit away from the river when the other cat appeared from the ferns. A cream she-cat with ginger tipped ears stood before Echopaw, breathing heavily.

"You two need to get out of here now," said Echopaw urgently. "They'll kill yo-"

"Echopaw? What are you doing?" Maplestrike's voice drifted from across the river.

"Just marking the border," she called back, trying to keep her voice even whilst gesturing frantically at the she-cat and kit.

"Well hurry up," came Maplestrike's impatient reply. Suddenly a yowl came from much closer.

"Rouges! Echopaw's found rouges!" Cursing Flintfang, Echopaw knew the two cats would never get away.

"They won't hurt you if you don't resist," she hissed at the cats as the patrol approached. "Play along with me." Pushing the kit back to the she-cat who was presumably its mother, she hoped what she had told them was true. Quick as a flash, she transformed her face into a snarl and began to growl threateningly. Finally Flintfang and Maplestrike emerged from the river, shaking away the water impatiently. Speckleleaf approached more reluctantly. Echopaw turned to face Maplestrike.

"I found the kit sniffing around," said Echopaw, trying to make herself sound as hostile as she could.

"And what about the she-cat?" asked Maplestrike suspiciously.

"She was looking for the furball," Echopaw growled in what she hoped was an angry, irritated voice. Maplestrike nodded sharply.

"Rouges, we are taking you back to our camp for trespassing on DarkClan borders," announced Maplestrike. The cream she-cat began to utter a yowl, but Echopaw shook her head ever so slightly, and the queen's jaws clamped shut.

"Speckleleaf, go back to camp and warn Scorchstar that we have visitors," ordered Maplestrike. Speckleleaf nodded and raced away.

"Flintfang, guard the cats from the front; Echopaw, carry the kit." Flicking her tail, Maplestrike turned and plunged into the water. After assuring the she-cat with a look, Echopaw gently picked up the kit by its scruff, doing her best to ignore its whimpers of complaint. Taking a deep breath she slipped into the water and carefully made her way across, trying not to get the kit wet. After what seemed like forever Echopaw reached the opposite bank and pulled herself out of the river. The kit was still mewling. As soon as the she-cat pulled herself out of the water she started towards Echopaw, who sent her a warning glance. The she-cat reluctantly pulled away, anguish and suspicion mingled in her amber eyes. Echopaw placed herself behind the she-cat while Flintfang stalked in front. The kit still dangled limply from her jaws.

…

The patrol entered camp in this fashion. Mutters and hisses of suspicion greeted the rouges as they approached the clan, although Echopaw could hear many of the queens murmuring anxiously about the kit. She brought the kit to the base of the Blackrock where the mother was sat, and placed him gently in front of her. The rouge's eyes shone with gratitude. Scorchstar leapt silently onto the Blackrock and looked down at the rouges with obvious contempt.

"So, it seems we have visitors," he drawled. "And what might your name be, she-cat?" Echopaw nudged her.

"Scarlet," she said, not seeming in the least bit deterred by Scorchstar's tone. He narrowed his eyes.

"What about your young companion here? Does he have a name?"

"My _kit_ is called Thistle." The clan jeered at the rouges, while Thistle whimpered and buried his head in his mother's fur.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude," said Scorchstar silkily. Echopaw didn't know who he was talking to; the clan or Scarlet and Thistle.  
"Do you know why you have been taken here?" he asked. Scarlet flattened her ears against her head.

"No," she hissed. Scorchstar tutted.

"Shame. You have been brought here on the charge of trespassing on DarkClan borders. As is our warrior code, you will be trialled for your crimes. If you are found innocent, you will be allowed to leave DarkClan territory unharmed. If not…" he trailed off ominously.

"As for the kit, we may have a different use for him," Scorchstar concluded. "The trial will take place at moonhigh tonight."

* * *

**What will happen to Scarlet and Thistle? Will Echopaw's attempt to send them away be discovered? And what is the "different use" Scorchstar has in mind for an innocent kit? Why not follow **ĐэΛđ θҒ τĦэ ŊιğĦτ **to find out? Or you could read my new Drabbles collection to find little scraps of the **DOTN **past (and even the future). **

**I will try to post chapters more often now I'm over my writers block.**

**Keep reading everyone,**

**Maplestrike XD**


	15. 13: Trial the Second

Echopaw looked around nervously. DarkClan were gathering by the dark river as the moon rose slowly higher into the darkening sky. Echopaw had no wish to be here at all, but as she had discovered Scarlet and Thistle she had to give evidence. She had visited them briefly under the pretence of bringing them food while they waited in a secluded corner of the camp for the trial.

"Just agree with whatever I say," she had hissed to them. "They can't kill you if you say you surrendered straight away." Echopaw was determined not to let DarkClan kill Scarlet or Thistle.

"I call this trial to order!" Scorchstar yowled from his perch at the top of the slope. Echopaw remembered hearing those very words coming from his mouth when she had been a kit. DarkClan had gathered around the river at last. Sat beside her were Flintfang, Maplestrike and Speckleleaf, who had all been on her patrol when she had found Scarlet and Thistle.

"Quiet!" snarled Scorchstar. At once, the clearing fell silent.  
"That's better," he purred silkily. "I, Scorchstar, leader of DarkClan, officially open this trial. I will first question the offenders personally before calling upon witnesses to provide evidence." The big white tom turned to Scarlet and Thistle, who were sat on the lowest level of the arena, right by the river.

"I already know your names, rouges. But why did a DarkClan patrol find you so close to our borders?" asked Scorchstar. His eyes gleamed with vindictive pleasure as he asked the question. Scarlet looked at him coolly.

"I was travelling from the nearby twolegplace with my son," she stated. "We were looking for a place to spend the night when Thistle scented something funny. He wandered away from me and was found by the apprentice." She pointed her tail at Echopaw. Scorchstar narrowed his eyes.

"The twolegplace? Why did you come from the twolegplace?" asked Scorchstar suspiciously. Echopaw gaped at him. She had no idea that there were twolegs anywhere near DarkClan. Why did Scorchstar?

"I was once a kittypet," said Scarlet, "but once Thistle was born, my housefolk threw us out. We spent almost a moon trying to find another twoleg to take us in, but no one wanted to know. By then, Thistle was old enough to travel farther, and we left the twolegplace in hope of finding somewhere to stay in the forest." Scarlet gabbled all of this as fast as she could, as though she wanted to get it over with.

"Well, there's not much chance of that happening now," said Scorchstar. The leader turned promptly away from the two loners.

"Bring on the first witness, Echopaw!" He yowled. _This is it, _she thought. Twitching her tail nervously, she weaved her way around the gathered cats to a large rock facing Scorchstar. Leaping up onto it, she turned to face Scorchstar, trying to look calm and composed.

"You were the cat who first discovered these rouges, weren't you?" he asked. Echopaw nodded.

"What did you do when you saw the kit?"

"As soon as I saw the kit, I scented the air for anything unusual. I could smell two cats, Thistle and Scarlet. By the time I had comprehended what the scents were, Scarlet appeared." Echopaw twitched an ear nervously. Would he believe her?

"Then what?" asked Scorchstar curtly. Echopaw gulped. Here was where she got stuck. She could either tell Scorchstar what really happened; that Flintfang had alerted the other patrol members, or lie. If she told the truth, it certainly meant her exile or even execution. If she lied, it meant Scarlet could die. When she was younger, she would not have hesitated to defend the rouges. Now she wasn't so sure. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak again.

"When Scarlet appeared, she pushed me over and pressed her paw against my mouth. I tried to call the patrol but she wouldn't let me go. When Maplestrike called, Scarlet told me to tell her I was marking the border, or she would kill me. I did as she said. She was too strong for me. Flintfang spotted the movement across the river and alerted the patrol. At that, Scarlet let me go. I suppose she knew she couldn't take on a whole patrol herself. I got to my feet and turned on the pair of them." Realising that she had been staring at the rock she stood on, she looked up at Scorchstar. To her satisfaction, he was nodding.

"Yes. Thank you, Echopaw. You may go. Bring on the next witness!" Shaking with relief, Echopaw made her way back to where she had previously sat, not looking at Scarlet or Thistle.

The rest of the trial seemed to go by very quickly and very slowly at the same time. After interrogating the witnesses and Scarlet again, Scorchstar turned to the clan, who conferred for a while. Finally it was complete.

"The clan has come to a decision," called Scorchstar. "Scarlet, you were trespassing on DarkClan borders and you attempted to harm a clan apprentice. You were fully aware of your actions at the time.

"I, Scorchstar, leader of DarkClan, hereby sentence this trespasser to death." Without warning, he leapt, springing off his perch and sailing over the clan cats down to the river. Claws unsheathed, he cannoned into Scarlet, fastening his claws into her fur. He twisted his head and dug his fangs into her neck. Jerking his head sharply, he opened his jaws. Scarlet's body crashed limply to the ground.

"This trial is over. Flintfang, dispose of the body." Flintfang rushed forward somewhat apprehensively.

"DarkClan, this kit is innocent. I have decided to welcome it into DarkClan. It is the least we can do for him now he has no mother," said Scorchstar, curling his lip.

"From this day forward this kit will be known as Skykit."

* * *

**Scarlet is dead and Thistle, now Skykit, has been made to join DarkClan. Will Echopaw live with the guilt of knowing it is her fault Skykit's mother is dead?**

**Keep reading,**

**Maplestrike XD**


End file.
